


Cocked and Loaded

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Man in Uniform [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Librarian Castiel, M/M, SWAT Officer Dean, Top Dean, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a SWAT officer who comes home after a long day training still in his uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired a [photo](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com/post/74756938477) I reblogged on Tumblr and added some tags to. Then [curlyhairedhavoc](http://curlyhairedhavoc.tumblr.com/) asked me to write it to which I actually said no but wrote it anyway so here it is :)
> 
> Title is from [jessvan10](http://jessvan10.tumblr.com/)

"Baby, I'm home" Dean called out as he closed the door shut behind him. He dropped his gym bag to the floor with a thud as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair before moving through their apartment in search of his boyfriend, Castiel. "Sweetheart? Where are you?" He called out again. He knew Cas was around somewhere as his trench coat that he never left without was hung on the coat rack next to the door as well as the fact that his blue Prius was parked downstairs. 

"In here Dean" his boyfriend replied which sounded like it had come from the kitchen. Dean made his way down the hall sighing at how his muscles protested. He was unbelievably exhausted from the training session he and his team had been put through and he was already feeling the effects of it as he moved in search of his lover. They’d been together going on three years now, living together for two. Everything with Cas was amazing. He always supported Dean’s line of work as a SWAT officer and would always be there with open arms and gentle hands to massage his aches away along with an open heart to listen to Dean’s worries. Dean in return always took an interest in Castiel’s work at the local library where he would work the front desk and on the weekends would do readings for the local kids. When he got the chance, Dean would make the effort to go and watch Cas read and would be in awe at how all the kids hung off his every word as if he hung the moon just by reading to them. It made him fall just a little bit more in love with him every time he saw him interact with the kids.

Dean rounded the corner to stand in the doorway to the kitchen with his shoulder leaning against the jamb his arms crossed over his chest as he took in the sight of Cas making a salad for whatever they were having for dinner and judging by the smell, it was steak. Dean silently watched his boyfriend work for a few moments loving the way how this was his life now. He had someone to come home to who loved him unconditionally which was huge feat after all the baggage that came with being in a relationship with the emotionally stunted Dean Winchester. The moment didn’t last long however as Cas sensed his presence and turned towards the door with a warm smile before it dissolved into something else. His eyes went wide as he scoped out Dean’s form and what he was wearing before returning his gaze up to Dean’s face. His body had gone stock still in his movements with his hands only moving to grip the counter with knuckles bone white while his pupils blew wide with lust.

“Fuck” Cas murmured his lips parting deliciously as he licked his lips while taking another once over of Dean in his uniform. Dean smirked as he pushed his weight off the door and uncrossed his arms as he moved over to his lover. He knew exactly what him being in uniform did to Cas but contrary to belief he didn’t stay in his uniform to please Cas he had just simply been way too tired to shower and change after their rigorous training so, being squad captain, he had the leeway to leave the training grounds in his gear and get home to his ever-loving boyfriend.

Once close enough, Castiel’s turned from the bench to face Dean with his backside still pressed up against the counter and his hands gripped to the edge beside him. Dean stepped impossibly closer, the couple totally oblivious to personal space right from their first meeting at the library sale Dean’s little brother, Sam, had dragged him along to. It wasn’t something Dean willingly wanted to go to and only went because his brother wouldn’t shut up about it. When they had arrived, Dean had trailed behind Sam dragging his feet in reluctance to enter. That all changed though as soon as he laid eyes on the tall, blue-eyed man who was behind the front desk directing an elderly lady to the cook book department. He had been smitten at first sight and when the man laid eyes on him, it seemed mutual. Dean had let Sam go off in search of books while Dean had spent the entire time flirting his way into a date with the librarian. His charm worked and he scored a date with the gorgeous man and the rest was history.

The uniformed man’s smirk grew wider as Castiel’s breathing grew heavy and unsteady at his close proximity. He noticed how his lover’s hands twitched as if wanting to reach out and touch him but resisting unsure if he could touch. Dean braced his hands either side of Cas’ and leant forward bypassing his lover’s lips which earned a small whine from the other man in favour of whispering into his ear.

“You want to touch babe?” he whispered seductively. At the answering nod, Dean let out a deep chuckle “Then why don’t you?” Dean nosed at Castiel’s ear earning another low whine from the other man.

“Dean” he whined “You know what your uniform does to me” Castiel emphasised his insinuation with a roll of his hips into Dean’s so he could feel the rapidly hardening member hidden behind his lover’s slacks. “and I really need to get dinner finished”

“Dinner can wait” Dean purred as he rolled his hips back into Cas’ to show his own interest in their current situation. With a groan, Castiel’s hands were moving and Dean suddenly found hands on his cheeks pushing his head away and to the side so that their lips could meld together. Dean hungrily welcomed the kiss pushing back against Cas biting and licking at his lips begging for entrance. When Castiel opened up, Dean didn’t waste any time pushing his tongue inside and licked at the roof of his lover’s mouth tasting the sweet, sweet taste that was undeniably Cas. Dean’s hands moved to grip at Castiel’s hips before sliding around and gripping at his ass cheeks groping and playing with the firm muscle that he loved so much.

Without much thought, Dean gripped under Cas’ ass and lifted him up so he was sat on the counter their lips still firmly attached with Cas sucking deliciously at his tongue. They parted for air for a moment before diving back into one another with matching grins. This time it was Cas’ tongue in his mouth letting the other man take over the kiss as Dean just enjoyed the feeling of having Cas inside his mouth. It became a flurry of hands quickly as Dean rushed to get Cas’ pants off his legs.  His fingers fumbled with the belt a few times and he grunted in frustration at how long it was taking for him to remove it. Cas’ lips hadn’t moved away from his own and hands were pulling at his hair distracting him from what his hands were trying to do but eventually, the metal buckle and the leather pulled free from the loops. The man threw it away forgotten grinning against his lover’s lips in success as his fingers could finally dip below the waistband of Cas’ slacks and pull them free along with his boxers.

Castiel hissed as his bare skin made contact with the cool surface of the counter but Dean soon distracted him with a hand wrapped around his member stroking it just how he knew Cas liked it. His lover’s hands gripped impossibly tighter at Dean’s hair causing the man to wince slightly but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the way Castiel lost control of himself.

“Dean” Castiel gasped as his thumb swiped over the slit of his lover’s cock. “Dean please” he groaned as he bucked his hips up into Dean’s hand.

“Yeah baby, I got you” Dean purred as he moved his freehand away from the counter to remove his safety vest. He was startled when his hand was slapped away. His eyes hardened as he looked up at Castiel who was absolutely debauched with his hair in a shambles, cheeks rosy pink, lips swollen and eyes blown wide.

“Leave it on” he growled his voice incredibly deep and Dean’s own cock gave a hearty throb reminding him that it was still trapped within his cargo pants.

“But baby you’ll get you jizz on it” Dean whined

Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes dissolved into his puppy dog pout that was almost on the same level as Sam’s. Growing up, Dean could never say no to Sammy who would just crack out the puppy dog eyes and Dean would melt into submission and give the twerp whatever he wanted. It was how he ended up at the library where he met Cas in the first place. Now, he had a boyfriend who would do the exact same thing with similar results “Please” he begged “I’ll clean it off before it stains promise” he replied as his fingers played with the zip at the front of Dean’s vest.

“Promise?” Dean asked sceptical that Cas would actually do that for him. He never cleaned Dean’s uniform always claiming that Dean was the one that had worked in it and therefore should be the one to clean it. He really didn’t want to have to any stains on it because if he did, the boys in his squad would never let him hear the end of it.

Castiel grinned back at him “Promise” he nodded and Castiel smiled before leaning in to claim his boyfriend’s lips once more to seal the deal. He felt Castiel’s hands wind down his vest before cupping his groin. Dean’s hips bucked into the touch searching friction to his achingly hard member and Castiel happily gave him some much needed attention before pulling away and undoing the button of his pants. Dean groaned as Cas’ hand moved inside his pants pulled him free and gave him steady strokes. Dean took the opportunity to shove two of his fingers into Castiel’s mouth urging him to suck on them. Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked eagerly on the digits and laved them in saliva. Dean couldn’t help but groan at the talent of Castiel’s tongue and hand as they worked on his body. He wanted that mouth on his dick so bad but that would have to be saved for later as right now all he wanted to do was to be buried balls deep inside his boyfriend.

Apparently, that was all Castiel wanted too because his hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist and pulled his fingers free before pushing it down between his legs. Dean took the incentive and kept moving his hand lower as Castiel leant back against the wall and planted his palms on the counter to lift his hips up slightly. The movement gave Dean more access and with practiced ease, Dean slid a finger inside his boyfriend. The angle was awkward as Dean worked his finger inside grinning as his boyfriend opened up so easily for him. The amount of times they had sex in an average week made the preparation time incredibly short and they were both grateful for it as they had insatiable libidos. Dean placed his free hand onto Cas’ hip and gripped tightly pulling him to the edge of the counter making the angle easier as he slipped in a second digit.

With the new angle, Dean made quick work of stretching Cas’ rim and when Castiel started to rock his hips in earnest against Dean’s hand, Dean knew he was ready. Dean looked up from where he was watching his fingers disappear to look at his lover’s face and felt a swell of pride at the way he had made Castiel fall apart. He was biting down on his lower lip holding back the whimpers of pleasure that Dean was pulling out of him. His hands were scrambling for purchase on the counter to gain some further leverage to fuck down but the sweat his body was creating made it difficult for him. Instead of teasing him further, Dean pulled his fingers free and claimed Castiel’s lips once again sucking the other man’s lower lip between his teeth and biting down lightly as his hand grabbed hold of his member and lined it up with Cas’ entrance.

“You ready?” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips. At the answering nod, Dean started his slow slide inside his lover. His forehead dropped to Cas’ shoulder as he tried to hold back his orgasm as he was encased in Cas’ tight heat while hands gripped his shoulders tight and legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in. “Jesus” Dean groaned as his slide came to end. “So fucking good baby” he praised as Castiel’s breathing grew ragged before his hips were starting a slight rolling motion.

“Dean fucking move already” Castiel growled in his sex-induced gravelly voice and Dean found it difficult to not respond to the demand so instead of dragging it out he slowly withdrew before pushing back inside. Castiel let out a relieved sigh as Dean continued to pull out and slide back in at a comfortable pace slowly increasing his speed. His hands gripped at Castiel’s hips pulling him onto his dick as he moved which had delicious moans falling from his boyfriend’s mouth. Dean swallowed them down by melding their mouths together as he picked up the pace slamming harder into his lover. The sound of skin slapping on skin and Cas’ needy gasps filled the air around them as Dean chased their orgasms.

“Look so good like this baby” Dean praised as he watched Castiel’s face scrunched up in concentration, eyes closed and mouth hung open as he panted Dean’s name over and over. “Can’t resist can you baby? See me in uniform and you need to be fucked don’t you? You crave it. Such a slut for my cock aren’t you Cas?”

“God yes” Cas keened “Please Dean” he begged. Dean decided to change up the angle and the answering high pitched keen from Cas let him know that it was a welcome change. He continued to roll his hips hitting the same spot over and over causing Cas to grip onto him even tighter squeezing him in so their bodies were pressed together impossibly closer. A thought was spared to how there was no doubt Cas would stain his vest and he would more than likely have to put in a form to get a new one but it was only there for a second before Cas clenched down on his cock bringing back to the situation at hand. “Harder Dean” he ordered and Dean obliged pounding into Cas’ willing body as fast as he legs would allow him. “Fuck Dean don’t stop” he cried

“Couldn’t if I tried baby” Dean grinned against Cas’ lips before surging his tongue inside his open mouth. Castiel sucked hungrily on the invading muscle as Dean snaked his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Cas’ leaking member. “Come on Cas” Dean purred into his boyfriend’s ear before he pulled at the man’s earlobe biting down gently. “Let go for me baby” A few more strokes had Cas throwing his head back with a thud against the wall as he gasped Dean’s name while his body tensed and shook with pleasure. Dean had the presence of mind to angle Cas’ cock towards Cas so most of the cum would land on Cas instead of Dean’s uniform but as his own orgasm overtook him, he forgot about keeping his uniform clean and just worked them both through their pleasure.

Dean slumped forward collapsing onto Cas as he breathed through the aftershocks still racking through his body kissing at Castiel’s shoulder through his shirt. A hand was raking soothingly through his hair and lips pressed against his temple which had Dean smiling. He lifted his head once his body stopped shaking and pressed his mouth to his boyfriend’s still smiling as they lazily wrapped their tongues around the each other’s.

“Have I told you how much I love your uniform?” Cas grinned as they pulled away from the kiss.

“Bet you’re going to love it even more when you’re cleaning your jizz off of it” Dean teased as he gestured down to his vest which even though he had tried to get as little as possible on him, was still covered in thick strings of semen. Castiel grimaced at the sight which had Dean chuckling. “Your idea not mine” he reminded him.

“Worth it” Castiel replied cheekily as he pulled Dean back towards him. They made out on the counter lazily until the position became uncomfortable and Dean pulled back slowly easing out of Castiel. Dean kissed him in apology when he winced slightly as Dean placed him back onto the floor. “Shower?” Castiel hummed as he moved back from the kiss.

“What happened to needing to make dinner?” Dean teasingly asked.

“It can wait” Castiel grinned as he moved past Dean butt naked towards their bathroom. Dean groaned in appreciation as he watched his boyfriend’s ass leaking his cum down his thighs disappear through the doorway before quickly following behind him. He caught him in the hall just outside the bathroom and pressed him up against the wall forcing him into a hungry kiss.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Dean asked as he pulled away.

“You could always tell me again?” Castiel grinned.

“I fucking love you” Dean declared staring into Castiel’s eyes.

“I love you too” Castiel replied before pushing Dean away from him with enough force that Dean’s back hit the opposite wall before entering the bathroom. Dean watched Cas fiddle with the nobs of their shower for a moment before following him inside and finally stripping out of his gear knowing that he was definitely going to hear about the stains in the following days as there was no way Cas was going to clean it any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) My [tumblr](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
